Nekophelia
Official Description * Zoe's Quest * Mysterious East * Iorwerth's Armada |items = Recommended: * Teleports such as a Lyre (to reach Lartor faster) and Ectophial (for multiple trips) }} Beginning the Quest Talk to the Mysterious Merchant (You can tell by his ocean blue sash) in Port Phasmatys. Select the 2nd option which is "Where are you from". He will tell you that before he can actually say anything about where he is from, he tells you to help him. Accept. He will tell you to go to Lartor, a Fremennik. Lartoring Around Head to Rellekka. A Lyre will help make the trip much faster. Otherwise, teleport to Camelot and travel there. You will see a grey-robed woman with cat ears and red long eyebrows and hair. The eyebrows go up to her ears! Talk to Lartor and ask "What type of creature are you?!?". She will tell you that she is in fact, a Neko, but a different type. Ask her what she needs. She said her hunting bow recently broke and she needs a new one. The Hunt Go talk to Sigli the Huntsman and ask him about Lartor's bow. He said he had tough luck getting her bow as her bow was made from a magic tree. Go and fletch a magic shortbow. Buying one will make Lartor disappointed that you didn't made one, so you must make one from scratch. Buy or chop magic trees, then fletch it into a bow and put the bowstring on it. Take it to Lartor, but she will say you need to also enchant it with summoning magic. Go to the small summoning obelisk outside of Rellekka and use the bow on the obelisk. It will turn into an "Enchanted Magic Bow". Take it to Lartor and she will be pleased. But before you head back to Port Phasmatys, accept Lartor's request on coming on her hunt. She will teach you how to tame a creature from the wild. She will lend you her magic bow and use the one you have created for her. You will then see a level 86 Tigera. Fire an arrow at it and it will be harmed. Talk to Lartor quickly before it gets up. She will say that you need to tame it. To tame it, Go into you're summoning book, which you can access from you're summoning panel and use the spell "Tame Wild Beast" on the Tigera. It will take 10 seconds to cast, so you should quickly do it before it gets up. Once you have tamed the Tigera, Lartor will be appeased and hand you a letter. Heading Back Go back to the Merchant and give him the letter. He will then tell you his identity which his name is Tyl Lowrdeanchor. He will say you can now travel to his homeland. But you will discover his ship is damaged. He says that it can only be repaired with a Granite hammer and Blurite nails. First, go to Troll Stronghold or Enakhra's Quarry in the desert where you started Enakhra's Lament. Then, head to the Troll Stronghold Anvil (beware of level 99 Elite Trolls) and use the Granite on the anvil with a chisel to forage a Granite hammer. Teleport out and go to any other anvil and use the Blurite bar on the Anvil to make Blurite nails. Go back to Tyl and he will tell you to head on his ship and repair it. Once you have done that, he will finally sail you to the settlement of Entowesnensettoh. Congratulations! Quest completed! Rewards * Access to the Western Lands and Entowesnensettoh * Ability to make a Granite hammer * Totem of Tanovitus, which gives in any non-combat skill above level 40 (For Dungeoneering, level 30) Trivia * On the first day of release, the spoilers says: "The Merchants refuse to tell their identity of where the spoilers are... perhaps they will tell us the next day." * There was a glitch where sometimes, Tyl will walk on the water. This has been fixed. * Port Phasmatys had the entire player population of the server there which makes it the largest new quest crowd of all time. * You're character says "DAMN!" when you miss shooting the Tigera.